Hijack: Kagerou Days
by CrysChan96
Summary: One shot Hijack songfic based on the Kagerou Days song. English Dub by JubyPhonic P on youtube.


_**Author's Note: My friend had showed me this video a while ago, and I had planned to make it a Bluepulse (Blue Beetle x Impulse) story, but decided against it. So I decided to do my new OTP Hijack (Hiccup x Jack). So came this story. Also if you haven't seen the video here's a link: watch?v=MU-rdG-M5Ho  
**_

_xxxxxxx_

_**August 15th at 12:30 noon I don't see a cloud above **_

_**The sun is shining down, what a pretty day**_

_**So sick of this summer heat I can't beat away the haze **_

_**the rays are giving way**_

_**And spending all of my time having conversations sitting next to you **_

___xxxxxxx_

Jack woke up, drowsy from his sleep as he grabbed his phone. Looking at the time, he smiled; he had plans to hang out with his friend Hiccup that day, and he was excited. School was out for summer, and wouldn't come back till September.

He quickly got up, a smile on his face, before getting dressed. He then walked out of his house to meet the other.

It took a bit to get there, his white hair bouncing a bit. He looked up to the sky smiling, not seeing any clouds, he chuckled as he jumped, running towards the housing area. He looked around and knocked on the door, waiting.

Hiccup opened the door to see Jack; smiling, Hiccup stepped out. After closing the door, the brunette turned back to Jack. He had an eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face, as he stepped down the stairs.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hiccup questioned as his back facing the street a bit.

Jack stepped down another step, as they began to walk side by side, his smile wide. "How's the park sound?" He questioned.

In response, Hiccup looked up at him, giving him a genuine smile. "Wonderful."

_xxxxxxx_

_**"Hey but I...don't really like the summertime"**_

_**And as you were petting on that cat you said such a daring thing **_

_**right from under your breath **_

_**Ah, and as that cat had ran away**_

_**You tried to chase it in the end**_

_**Jumping right out in front of a **_

_**traffic light that poured a shade of red bright red **_

___xxxxxxx_

They both made it to the park, sitting next to each other on the swings, talking about things that had been happening and laughing. Jack stared up at the sky the sun's heat hitting him hard. He didn't mind it though.

"Hey..I don't really like summer." Hiccup confessed to Jack who turned and chuckled a bit.

"That's okay." He replied as he begun to swing a little bit while Hiccup pet his cat, Toothless. Jack heard the other say something, but didn't quite get what he had said. He looked over to him, and like the boy knew the other was looking, looked up at him with a frown on his face and a look of him trying to hide something. Hiccup smiled genuinely at Jack, who looked at him with concern.

They got up, Jack walking beside Hiccup again, as Hiccup held Toothless in his arms. Making it to the streetlight and the light was still green. The cat struggled a bit to get out of Hiccup's arms. Jack looked over to notice this action, shortly followed by the cat getting out of Hiccup's arms.

It ran across the street as Hiccup chased after, neither of the two noticing the light had turned a bright red, telling people to stop. Jack looked over to see a truck coming and quickly called out to Hiccup, who stopped in front of the car to look back.

_xxxxxxx_

_**Crashing in and breaking you to bits**_

_**That truck a heard a scream a little bit too late**_

_**Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair**_

_**I breathe in a gulp of air and just cant take it**_

_**Are these lies? The heat is mocking me **_

_**"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"**_

_**And with the blue of sky I hear singing crickets cry and**_

_**fall right back into another dark sleep **_

_xxxxxxx_

Jack watched as the truck slammed into Hiccup, tears coming to his eyes, the smell of iron in the air from the blood. He ran over hearing a voice, stopping a bit to look back to not see anything. The voice telling him something that stuck with him. He continued, tears still falling from his face as he knelled next to Hiccup's body.

Blood was everywhere and people gathered around, looking, screaming, and wondering how this could happen. His eyes shut as more tears fell, the noises around him were overwhelming. He cried more and more, and the darkness consumed his surroundings. He felt numb, the pain slowly going away to nothing at all.

_xxxxxxx_

_**Sitting up in my bed I could hear ticking clocks the shock **_

_**will mock my ever ringing head**_

_**I look to see the time **_

_**August 14th at 12 something noon I don't see a cloud above**_

_**The sun is shining down**_

_**And yet I hear a cry of a cricket singing loudly in my head **_

_xxxxxxx_

Jack opened his eyes, his body shaking somewhat from the scene before. He sat up and looked up to the sky, blinking a bit. Was it all a dream? Or did he just not remember going back to sleep?

It seemed so real.

He grabbed his phone, to see what time it was, and the time was 12 something in the afternoon.

He let out a sigh as the sun shined down on his face as he trotted outside. Walking down the same pathway as before, his head felt heavy and filled with pain. He walked up to the same spot as in the dream and did the exact same thing; only this time, the smile on his face non-existent.

_xxxxxxx_

_**"Hey but I...I really have to wonder why**_

_**Because in the dream I had last night we sat in the **_

_**same old park we are sitting at now**_

_**"Hey, I think the two of us should leave." **_

_**But stepping slightly off the path, their heads turned up towards sky **_

_**and were gaping pointing struggling to keep away a scream **_

_xxxxxxx_

Jack sat in the same swing as he had in his dream. A frown on his face as he thought about it more. Same clothes, everything was just the same as he had dreamed. The dream was awful, and he looked over to see a concerned Hiccup staring at him.

"Hey are you okay?" Jack heard the question and faked a smile towards him, trying to look happy, just to make Hiccup himself happy.

"Yeah." His voice cracked as he answered, but looked down a frown appearing on his face again. They stood up, just like in the dream, and began to walk towards the streetlights, Hiccup holding Toothless again, and Jack seeing the dream relive itself. He quickly grabbed Hiccup's wrist as the cat got out of his hands.

"Hey, I think we should take a different path." He replied quickly a look of sadness and hope consuming his eyes and expressions. Hiccup had the look of shock on his own expressions as he nodded a bit.

"Okay." He agreed as they began to go to a different area, but screams began to give way, a confused look flashed across Jack's face. He looked up a bit, but looked back down, not seeing that Hiccup had moved forward. Jack's eyes widened with shock.

_xxxxxxx_

_**Stabbing holes and splitting you in two, **_

_**the beam made seam as it fell straight from the sky**_

_**Ringing an old wind chime and shaking a passerby then filling the air **_

_**until they hit those park trees **_

_**Are these lies? The heat is mocking me**_

_**"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!"**_

_**Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile **_

_xxxxxxx_

The beams pierced through Hiccup, splitting him, blood trailed down the silver and everyone stared in shock. Jack couldn't move; he was frozen, tears falling from his face again. His chest felt like it was tightening as he heard the voice again; the words were much different this time though. He looked at the figure saying all of this, his face pale, and his eyes red from crying. His eyes blurred a bit, the tears and terror blocking his sight as the figure held a dark smile. Laughing manically as Jack stared at him.

_xxxxxxx_

_**Endlessly I see that over-heated haze**_

_**And again the laughing will repeat on through the days**_

_**You've been dying for the past ten years**_

_**We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear**_

_**But a story is a story all the same**_

_**And today like any has an ending so to say**_

_**Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day **_

_xxxxxxx_

Jack watched, day after day after day, keeping tabs on how many days the other had died. What had caused him to die, what had happened. Jack heard the laughing from that one figure and it was getting to him. Ten years. Why was this going on for so long? Why did he have to watch it for so long? He never aged, and he had to watch the person he cared for die.

Trapped in this cycle, repeating, never knowing what or how this might end. It was driving him nuts. He finally figured out, as he watched one of the scenes happen again. The first day, the day where Hiccup had gotten hit by the truck. He stared blankly almost seeing him reaching to stop it. His hand squeezed tightly as he ran up across making his way to the other.

_xxxxxxx_

_**Crashing in and hitting me instead you**_

_**I pushed you aside to nearly dodge a truck**_

_**Blood dripping everywhere and choking my smell of hair**_

_**You breathe in a gulp of air and just cant take it**_

_**Are these lies? I haven't heard him say**_

_**"What you see is exactly what your gonna get"**_

_**Maybe this summer day has finally gone away**_

_**But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now**_

_xxxxxxx_

He pushed Hiccup out of the way, making him fall down to where the truck wouldn't hit Hiccup. Jack got slammed into by the truck, just like how Hiccup had that first day. Hoping this would end, hoping that he'd saved Hiccup from his demise.

Hiccup stared in shock, unable to breathe as Jack's body lays there, not moving, dead. Blood was everywhere, and Hiccup just stared. In shock unable to breathe or say a word. The days of him dying were over, but now Jack was dead. Blood was everywhere and Hiccup had to watch all of that happen.

_xxxxxxx_

_**August 14th and sitting alone on a bed a girl awakes repeating just the same**_

_**Muttering again**_

_**"Guess I failed again.." as she sat all alone **_

_**and held a cat still cradled in her arms **_

_xxxxxxx_

Hiccup head rested on his window, tears falling down his face, as he held Toothless in his arms, cradling him, almost as if the cat was there for comfort. Jack dead now, and he was not coming back. Hiccup looked down at the cat a bit, wondering how this could have happened. Wondering how could he have failed again. It was a simple task, but he failed and now Jack was dead.

He sat alone in his room, and the tears continued to fall, feeling like a failure. Feeling like he should've done something more, but it was too late. Now he would never be able to see Jack again, and it was all his fault.

_**Author's Notes: Welp this didn't hurt while writing it. -sarcasm-**_

_**I have to thank my friend for checking it. They're wonderful~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters!**_


End file.
